Couply Things That Couple Do
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Third Part of the "Ew" verse, following "Kisses Are for Boyfriends... And Girlfriends" If Frannie though that Quinn and Rachel were a handful when they were kids, then imagine how bad they are as teens. Frannie's job is far from over and now she'll have to deal with anniversaries, first-times, and... babies? Frannie-centric
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so I'd like to get a couple things out of the way first.

1. Each chapter of this fic (unless otherwise stated) will be standalone One-Shots. This will be due to the fact that the fic still centers around Frannie's involvement in the romantic life of Rachel and Quinn. Thus, there will be time gaps as Frannie will be off at college and therefore will not be around for their day to day lives.

2. I _may_ write a few chapters in between Frannie-centric chapters that focus primarily on Rachel and Quinn. _If_ I do, then Frannie will still be shown, if only briefly.

3. Currently, I have three more ideas for chapters, none of which have been written. I still need to work out my time frame as well as come up with other scenarios that will fit in between these events.

4. I don't plan for this to be very long as it's not a real fic in the sense that there's no real conflict throughout it. When conflict is present, it will most likely be mentioned in exposition. Nonetheless, I do plan to make this longer than "Kisses Are for Boyfriends... And Girlfriends" (the '...' does not show up, but I did not know that at first)

* * *

If one were to ask Frannie what she liked most about college her answer would be the extra sleep she gets. Usually, her response would gain questioning looks; completely understandable. Only someone who has lived the life of a Fabray would know how busy her life used to be. Being the perfect daughter had been excruciating and college is nothing in comparison. Suffice to say, Frannie enjoys her beauty sleep. And so when she's roused from it early, she's not very pleased.

The ringing she heard isn't clear at first. Initially, it almost sounds like her alarm. But when she reached to shut it off, nothing happened. Still drowsy, it took Frannie a moment to gather her senses. And when she did, she realized that it had been her phone and not her alarms to wake her. Groaning, she reached to answer. "I swear to God, you must be crazy to-"

"Frannie?"

The quiet tone on the other end quickly dissipated Frannie's anger. "Quinn?" she responded, her tone softer, more subdued. "What are you doing calling me this late?" A long yawn involuntarily escaped her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about the time difference." Quinn's words came out fast, nervous. "I'll call back tomorrow."

"Wait, wait," Frannie interrupted before her sister could hang up. "I'm already up." She tossed her legs off the side of the bed and got to her feet. After a bit of stretching, Frannie headed for the door. Her roommate wasn't exactly the heaviest sleeper. Frannie slipped outside and leaned back on the door once she's in the hall. "All right, so what's up?" Frannie didn't get an immediate answer and it kind of bothered her; she's always got particularly grumpy when she first gets up. "Today Quinn, I have classes in the morning," she tried not to sound mean, but she knew that she's failed there when she received more apologies.

"All right. Okay." Frannie heard heavy panting from the other line. She could almost see her little sister trying to draw up the courage to say what she's trying to say. The only problem was that Frannie has no idea what she was trying to say. "Okay, so um… say you like someone, right?" Well, that helped narrow things down.

"Right."

"And they like you back."

"Okay."

"How do you ask this person out?" Quinn was met with silence. "Frannie?" Frannie slid down the door until she was sat on the floor. Her brow furrowed and she scratched her head while she listened to her sister repeatedly call out her name.

"We're talking about Rachel, right?"

"Um… yeah."

"Then what's the problem?" Frannie asked in a whiny tone. It was far too early for her to piece things together on her own. "You've already asked her out before," she pointed out. "And isn't she your girlfriend." Frannie pulled the phone away from her mouth to yawn again. When she brought it back to her ear, Quinn was arguing with her over something. "What was that?" Wrong choice of words, as Quinn growled in frustration.

"Are you not listening to me?!" She made another noise of annoyance. Yet again, Frannie was forced to pull her phone away. Quinn could get loud when she wanted to. "This is different Frannie. We're not kids anymore! And, and… you lied to me." Her accusation caused Frannie to jump to her feet.

"No, I…" She would have liked to have said that she hadn't; that she had been completely honest with her little sister, but that wasn't true. The way she suddenly stumbled on her words would have been answer enough, but it wasn't enough for Frannie. "Okay, fine. I did lie," she admitted. "But it was only to protect you."

"I know. Thank you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, you're my big sis." Frannie could hear some laughter which caused her to smile.

"All right." Frannie leaned back once more, sliding down to the floor. "So what's the problem exactly?" Frannie had her guesses, but she couldn't be quite sure, and part of her expected the worst. She could tell that Quinn was still nervous so she decided that she should start things up. "Are you worried she won't say yes? You shouldn't be; the two of you have gone out plenty of times before."

"Yeah, but… I even know if you can those dates."

"They better have been dates," Frannie responded teasingly. "You have any idea how much money I spent chauffeuring the two of around town?" Quinn giggled but gave no vocal response. "Quinn, you do know that I can't see you shaking your head?"

"Oh. Yeah, I… wait, how did you know-"

"I'm your sister Quinn. It's kind of my job." They shared a good laugh and Frannie went on with her previous point. "Rachel adores you Quinn. And I know her just about as much as I know you, so I know that she'll look as those days and see them as your first dates." She let the words sink in for a moment before continuing on. "Rachel's a romantic, you know that Quinn. She's all for the whole 'one true love' idea, and you know that she's already writing drafts for her memoirs about how you first asked her out. Maybe things have changed, but obviously your feelings for her haven't."

"No… they haven't."

"And I promise you, her feelings for you haven't changed either. Rachel loves you Quinn."

"Thanks Frannie."

"No problem." She yawned again. "Now if you don't mind…"

"Right, of course. Bye." Quinn hung up and let herself fall back onto her bed. She held her phone above her as she stared at the screen while she scrolled through her contacts list. One by one she passed them by until she hit the one that she was looking for. Quinn was still nervous. She knew that she was gay, even if it took her a while to admit and accept that fact. And she knew that she didn't want to be with anyone other than Rachel. She pressed the call button and pulled her phone up to her ear.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three.

"Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Quinn! Hi, it's good to hear from you." Quinn could already feel butterflies in her stomach. It had been over three years she since had initially felt this sensation, and not once had Quinn ever found a way to ease the fluttering. "I was just in the middle of practicing. Maybe I can sing to you," she excitedly proposed. "It's always nice to have an audience."

"That sounds fun," Quinn answered honestly, but the way her voice broke made her sound less than enthused. If Rachel noticed, she didn't mention it. She quickly started to perform but Quinn interrupted before she could get too into it. "Wait!" She knew that Rachel would be upset with her, but she needed to say this now before she chickened out. "I have to ask you something first."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Would you… would you like to go on a picnic this weekend?"

"A picnic? You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, if you want it to be a date. I'd like it to be a date, but if you just want to be friends then-"

"Quinn, shush." Quinn did as told. "I've been waiting for you to ask me out for so long."

"You have?"

"I have," Rachel admitted, albeit a bit reluctantly. "I know you're scared. So am I." The bright and exuberant tone Rachel had previously was replaced with a quiet and meek one. "The rules to dating are a lot more complicated than we used to think." She forced out a laugh to ease the tension and heard Quinn give one back in return. "I wanted to ask you out myself, but I didn't want to push you away in case you weren't ready."

"So you'll go out with me?" Melodious laughter erupted into Quinn's ear.

"Yes, of course."

"Okay… um, bye Rachel."

"Bye Quinn."

Quinn dropped her phone and let out a silent scream as her body flailed about. She said yes. She said yes. This whole time she had worried over nothing. She took a moment to regain her breath and to allow her heart to slow down to a normal pace. After which, Quinn picked her phone back up. As she stared at the scream she wondered if she should call her sister back to tell her the good news. She probably shouldn't, but she was far too excited to do otherwise.

One ring.

Two.

"I swear to God! Whoever you are, I'm going to find you and rip your-"

"She said yes! Rachel said yes!" Even through her excitement, Quinn could hear Frannie groan.

"Good for you sis. Now if you want to actually go out on your date I suggest you let me sleep of else I'll take the earliest flight I can, fly back to Lima and kick your ass."

"Thanks sis," Quinn said, ignoring her sister's threat.

"Whatever…" Frannie tried to act passive. "Just let me sleep, and… have fun."

* * *

AN: It might take a while for an update as there is one particular thing that I've haven't been able to make my mind up about which would be the reaction of Russell and Judy.

On the one hand, while we haven't actually seen them in this -verse, it can be assumed that they're less strict than their canon counterparts do to the fact that they apparently have no problems with their daughter being friends with the daughter of two gay men. On the other hand, I really want Quinn to move in with Rachel. Cause you just know that'll lead to a lot of awkwardness, especially once they start learning about sex.

On an unrelated note, I really want to write a mystery. Although, that's probably because I recently rewatched Veronica Mars. Anyone remember Jenny Budosh?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Not as fluffly as I wanted, but the next chapter should be extra fluffy as it includes babies... or a baby, or... whatever.

Also, I have recently picked up GTA V. That will possibly interfere with my writing, but since my brothers will be playing it too it shouldn't affect me that much.

* * *

Over the course of Frannie's first year away at college, she kept in constant contact with Quinn and Rachel. She loved seeing their relationship flourish and enjoyed knowing that she was an important part in its development. It was hard for her; being so far away, and not being able to see firsthand if they were doing okay. But they seemed to be great even though neither of them liked having to be in the closet.

They hated not being able to show the world how much they cared for each other, but were as equally afraid of how others would treat them if they knew. As such, displays of affection were only shown in private. Occasionally though, Rachel and Quinn had trouble containing themselves when the two of them had Skype calls with Frannie. Frequently, Frannie was forced to witness the two of them sharing chaste kisses.

Needless to say, Frannie could see how much in love they were. And so, when her sister asked her for a favor, it was very difficult for her to answer with, "No way! Absolutely not! I am not doing that again!" Frannie had half a mind to shut her laptop closed, but she couldn't. There was actually a part of her that wanted to see how far Quinn would go to get her to agree… not that Frannie would actually relent.

"Please," Quinn begged, getting out of her chair and dropping down to her knees. "It's for Rachel. She's kind of upset that we've never celebrated our anniversary before so I want to make this one extra special," she explained. She moved closer to the screen, jutting her lower lip out. "Please Frannie, please."

Years ago, Quinn's actions would have been enough but Frannie had learned slowly acquired the ability to say no to her sister's pout. "Not my problem. Rachel's your girlfriend, not mine," she told her, turning her ahead away from her sister. Frannie could appreciate what Quinn was trying to do, but she reasoned that there were plenty of other ways that their anniversary could be special without having to include her. When Frannie glanced back at the screen she could see tears streaking down Quinn's face. "Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry. I'll do it."

Instantly Quinn's frown disappeared, replaced with a beaming smile. "Thanks sis! You're the best! I'm going to go tell Rachel now." Quinn got up off the ground and darted off. Her change in mood had been so sudden that it left Frannie in a state of shock. Clearly their anniversary was very important to her. That or…

"Were you just faking?!" Frannie already knew the answer. She had just been duped.

A week later Frannie found herself on a plane back to Lima. It's actually continent that she would have been on the flight regardless, as it was summer and she had every intention of visiting home for the duration. She's not completely excited about her sister's request, but at the same time she can't wait to see Quinn and Rachel.

After a quick stop at her parents' house, Frannie made her way to the Berry household. She was instantly met with a bone crushing hug from her sister's girlfriend. "Frannie, you're here!" she squealed. "I've missed you. And thanks again, because of you this will be the best anniversary ever." Frannie still doesn't like the idea, but at that moment she ends up glad to have agreed to it. It's different to see them up close again. Its clearer, more defined. In the days that come Frannie does some catching up, but mostly she allowed the happy couple to plan out their anniversary.

Her part to play was simple; the chauffeur.

Frannie hated it but, in a way, enjoyed it as well.

On the day of, Frannie drove Quinn over to pick up Rachel. Quinn was nervous as this was the first anniversary that she had ever celebrated. Frannie tried to calm her down, but she too was a bit nervous, mostly because she was not aware what their plans for the day were. When they got to Rachel's house, Frannie stayed in the car per Quinn's request.

Wearing a simple yellow sundress and with a bouquet of gardenias in hand, Quinn steadily made her way up to the front porch. From in the car, Frannie watched as Rachel answered the door and thanked her sister for the flowers with a long, deep kiss. She disappeared for a moment to put them away before allowing Quinn to escort her to Frannie's car. In typical fashion, Quinn held the door open for Rachel. As Frannie watched their reflection through the rearview mirror she felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Where to?" she asked, although she already an idea of where they were going.

"The theatre," Quinn answered, confirming Frannie's suspicions.

She started up the car and head off to the location of Quinn and Rachel's first date. It was like going back in time; again she was chauffer, the clothes Rachel and Quinn had chosen to wear were similar, and Frannie even started feeling nauseas again once she heard the sweet talk in the backseat. The only difference was that they were even more disgustingly cute than they had been when they were younger. Giggles were shared as they reused lines.

"I like the dog on your sweater. It's almost as cute as you."

"Thanks, I like your dress. It's almost as pretty as you."

"Jeez, why don't you two get a room?" she teased. They quieted down, a blush appearing on Rachel's cheeks. Frannie couldn't help but smirk. She loved the two of them, she really did, but there was only so much that she could take.

"Maybe we might," Quinn chirped in a moment later.

"What?!" Frannie's eyes shot up to the rearview mirror so she could glare at her sister.

"Relax sis," Quinn replied with a laugh. "We're not quite ready for that yet." She placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek, which had grown into a deeper shade of red since her last comment. Frannie grumbled and focused on the road. Her sister had won this round.

Before long the three of them were seated and awaiting the show. Rachel and Quinn were giddy. Whether they were truly excited or if they were simply acting their parts, Frannie didn't know, but she had a hunch that it was a bit of both. Before the curtains opened Frannie gave Rachel a small request, "Please don't sing this time. It was cute when you were nine, but I don't think people will appreciate it that much this time."

Rachel gasped, completely affronted. Any protest she had though was quickly cut off by a timely kiss from Quinn. "Don't worry Rach, you're still cute and you just sing the whole thing to me later." Her offer, or maybe her lips, appeased Rachel enough to drop the subject. They sat and watched in relative silence, going out for ice cream afterwards.

Even years later, Frannie still couldn't understand the appeal of vegan ice cream. She only took periodic spoonfuls of her own frozen dessert; instead spending most of her time watching Quinn and Rachel consume theirs'. At some point she finally spoke her mind, "How does that taste exactly?" Her words caught them off guard as they had been previously too distracted in feeding one another.

They looked at one another, as though conversing in a non-verbal manner. "You can try it if you want," Rachel offered, holding out their bowl of ice cream towards her. Frannie considered it, but having seen how the happy couple had shared their ice cream she declined.

"No thanks, maybe next time."

As the day came to a close, Quinn gave one more request, which Frannie was quick to oblige. She drove out to the outskirts of town where there would be a clear of the stars. Quinn laid out a picnic blanket and brought out another to wrap around herself and Rachel. Together they watched the sunset and cuddled together under the starry night.

"You're going to shine brighter than any one of those one day. I know it."

Frannie watched the sight from a distance. It was a beautiful thing to behold, both the night sky as well as Rachel and Quinn.

* * *

AN: So I've already told you what the next chapter involves. I'm curious though, under what context do you think it will be?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Understand that I am currently posting this after having had perhaps an hour or three of sleep from the previous night. As such my grammatical errors, which are normally plentiful, may increase ten-fold. (That might be an exaggeration, but don't be surprised if it's not. I mean, I suck at a grammar anyway) In other news, did anyone watch Sleepy Hollow earlier this week? It looked interesting, and I've needed new shows for a while now.

* * *

The first time Frannie worried about Quinn and Rachel having kids had been unwarranted and silly. They had been far too young to have kids; heck, she had been far too young to have kids. She would laugh about it later on. It was nonsense, a couple of kids having a kid of their own. As Quinn and Rachel grew up though, Frannie's concern reignited… if only somewhat. She took comfort in knowing that neither of them could get knocked up as long as they were with each other. Frannie just didn't want them to have kids before she had one of her own.

But Frannie didn't have any plans of getting pregnant anytime soon. It was reasonable, especially since she had been single since her senior year at high school. She dated occasionally, a couple guys and a girl this one time, but nothing serious. Not everyone could lucky enough to find the love of their life in a sandbox. Regardless, Frannie was happily single and for a while the fear she felt about her sister growing up too fast was pushed to the back of her mind.

That is until that one Skype call which left Frannie staring at the sight of Quinn holding a baby on her lap. For a moment, Frannie was speechless. She did nothing but gawk at the beaming grin on Quinn's face and the little baby girl who was busy sucking on her fingers. "Hey sis! Sis?"

"Huh?"

"Fran, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah… who's the kid?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Ashley. Say hi, Ashley." Quinn carefully took hold of one of Ashley's tiny hands and waved it at Frannie. "Rachel and I are babysitting," she explained. "Rachel should be over soon." Frannie let out a sigh of relief. She knew that she worried too much sometime, but that was all part of being a big sister.

"That's nice," she commented, waving back at Ashley even though she wasn't paying attention to her at all. The baby girl had light blonde hair. Looking at the two of them kind of reminded Frannie of when she would babysit Quinn, aside from the fact that the age difference was smaller.

"Yeah, it's been fun." She looked down at the little girl and rocked her a bit. "We thought it would be a good way to start saving up, and so we could also get ready for when we have kids of our own." She laughed at the wide-eyed look her sister gave her. The sound of laughter encouraged baby Ashley to elicit something akin to a giggle. "You have to stop doing that, you know. Rachel and I aren't having kids any time soon," she assured.

As though on cue, Rachel burst into the room. She came up behind Quinn and wrapped her arms around her and baby Ashley. "Hey Fran, I see you've met Ashley. Isn't she just the cutest thing?"

"Hey!"

"Next to Quinn of course." Rachel kissed her on the cheek as an apology. "Now let me hold her." Reluctantly, Quinn handed Ashley over. Rachel carried her over to the bed where she tried to get the little girl to laugh. Her efforts were quite successful. Quinn didn't turn back to Frannie. She was far to entranced in the sight of Rachel and baby Ashley. Frannie didn't mind. She was busy paying attention to them too. Their Skype call didn't last much longer than that as Rachel and Quinn had their hands full. Frannie didn't say it aloud, but after what she saw, she could admit that she could see the two of them as great moms one day.

She just didn't expect to see a similar sight quite so soon. Truthfully, after that day Frannie saw the lovely pair babysitting more often during their Skype calls. It had become a normal occurrence. Quinn and Rachel had even got good enough to not have cut their calls early due to baby problems. But the day Frannie came by to visit and heard crying, she didn't expect the answer for, "Whose baby is it this time?" to be…

"Oh, she's ours." Quinn's tone was plain and nonchalant, like it was no big deal. And then she strolled over to the living room where Rachel was gently rocking a baby who was heavily covered in a blanket. Frannie was sure she had heard wrong. She had to have heard wrong. She needed to have heard wrong.

"I'm sorry; I think I dozed off there. Whose baby?" she asked again, praying for a different answer.

"She's ours," Rachel answered in the same tone as Quinn.

"Yours?" Frannie couldn't wrap her mind around it. "Yours?" she repeated, her voice rising despite her efforts to keep calm. They couldn't have a kid, not at sixteen. "How can she be yours?" Rachel cradled the baby closer to her while covering up her ears as best she could.

"Quiet," she shushed. "We're trying to get her to sleep."

Frannie shot her an incredulous look. Of all the things that she could and should have been worried about, she was worried about that? She wanted to be nice, to be supportive about whatever it was that had happened that she had somehow missed out upon but she couldn't. "How can you have a baby? You're too young to have a baby. _I'm_ too young to have a baby. And I'm way too young to be an aunt. And… and why are you two laughing?! This isn't funny! This is…" Frannie trailed off as she now saw that Rachel had let some of the blanket drop, revealing a baby doll.

"Isn't she cute?" Quinn asked.

"She's… she's plastic." Both Rachel and Quinn gasped. Rachel held the baby close while Quinn covered up her ears.

"Don't say that."

"You'll give her an identity crisis."

"Don't listen to Auntie Fran," Frannie cringed as her sister said the word. "All you need to know is that your mother and I love very much Barbra." Despite her confusion and slight annoyance at the situation, Frannie couldn't help but sputter out a laugh as she learned the baby's name.

"Barbra? Oh Quinn… you are so whipped."

"We picked her name together Frannie," Rachel informed her as Quinn's cheeks started burning red. Frannie didn't quite believe her, but motioned for her to fully explain. "You've already pointed out that you are aware who I named baby Barbra after, but Quinn here named her after Barbara Gordon."

"Batgirl? Nice compromise sis."

Quinn shrugged. "Well, we agreed to name her before class was over, but naming a baby is a lot harder than we thought. And then I noticed that she had red hair so I just thought…"

"And it was a wonderful idea." Rachel gave her a peck on the lips. "Although now it's quite clear that we need to start coming up with baby names now so we'll have them prepared for later. As much as I idolize Barbra, I wouldn't want to put too much pressure on our child by naming her after her."

"Wait, hold up," Frannie interrupted as she needed some clarification. "So this-"

"She," Rachel corrected.

Frannie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "_She _is just a school project? And the two of you decided to use _her_ to play a trick on me?" She received no proper answer, but the shy smiles that Rachel and Quinn shared were enough. She groaned. "You two are…"

"Loveable?"

"Adorable?

"So lucky that I love you."

"We love you too," they told her back. "Auntie Fran."

"Don't ever call me that."

"You're going to be an aunt one day sis."

* * *

AN: So, did anyone guess that? My guess in not many. Kudos to those of you who did though. Not sure what the next chapter holds for Rachel and Quinn yet. I have an idea for a Halloween themed chapter, but that doesn't quite feel right as Halloween is still a month away. I might write something about Quinn coming out to her parents (not exactly fluffy) but I'm debating whether I want to devout an entire chapter to that event or if I should simply mention it in exposition.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay so I've decided to write a coming out chapter, which is the following. Now I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that this is the first time I've written anything in which Quinn comes out to her parents. That said, I hope I did a good job.

Warning: There are a lot of tears in this one. Whether they are happy tears of sad tears I will not say, but there are tears.

* * *

In the still of the night Quinn held Rachel tightly in her arms. They were cuddled up together and were about to go to sleep, but Quinn could not find it in herself to close her eyes. She let her hand slide down Rachel's stomach until found her hand. She took it within her own and gave it a light squeeze. "Rach, are you awake?"

"Hm, yeah," she answered, shifting in Quinn's arms so she could look at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I just… I want to come out to my parents." Although she couldn't see it, Quinn could imagine the shocked expression on Rachel's face. And the picture she envisioned had in fact been quite correct.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked while turning on her bedside lamp.

Quinn took a deep breath before answering. "No," she admitted, her voice shaking. "But I want to, and I think it's the right thing to do." She wanted to avoid looking into those deep, brown pools of concern. Keeping eye contact would only mean that Rachel would be able to see how terrified she was. But Quinn had to stay strong. "You have been the most perfect thing to happen in my life. And sometimes we have these too good to be true moments, and I get so afraid that I'm going to wake up and find out that it was all just a dream. I never do though. But I realized that none of these special moments ever happened at my house, and I…"

"Quinn, that's not true. We shared our first kiss at your place, and the first time you asked me out was at your place too."

"That's two moments Rachel. Two." Rachel tried to come up with something else, but she couldn't. She shut her mouth and allowed Quinn to continue. "We've been together for six years, Rachel. Six years; some couples at school haven't even known each other for that long. But they don't have to hide, and I don't want to hide either." Her voice began to break and a few tears were falling down her face but Quinn pushed on. "And telling my parents is the first step to that, I think." As she finished, Quinn broke down into sobs. Rachel gently wrapped Quinn in her arms and rocked the two of them.

"It's okay Quinn, it's okay," she cooed. If this is what you want to do then we'll to it. Together."

After a while Quinn's crying subsided. She broke away from Rachel but only long enough for her to ask "Hold me tonight?"

"Of course." Quinn turned around so that she was the small spoon. Rachel reached for her lamp to shut off the light and then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Now go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning." She kissed Quinn on the top of her head before snuggling into her. Quinn closed her eyes and soon drifted off into a deep slumber.

The following morning, the pair agreed that it would be better to come out sooner rather than later and that they would do so later in the day. The drive over was silent. Neither knew what to say, and both knew that there really wasn't anything to say. They had, in a way, prepared for this moment. Quinn already had a drawer full of her belongings at Rachel's, mostly because she spent so much time over there, and they had previously had a discussion with Rachel's fathers' about the option of Quinn moving in if she were ever to be kicked out. Under no circumstances would Quinn become homeless, but that wasn't the true issue anyway.

As Quinn started towards the front porch of her home she started feeling sick. She wanted to run, but as fingers interlaced with hers, she knew that she could do this. Quinn was still afraid, but with Rachel at her side, anything was possible. Quinn held onto Rachel's hand for support, but also as a reminder that she wasn't going to their relationship from her parents any longer.

Inside, the two of them found Judy Fabray lounging in the living room, a book in her lap. With a squeeze of her hand, Rachel encouraged Quinn forward. "Mom?" Quinn called, gaining Judy's attention. "Is dad home? I need to talk to the two of you."

A look of worry crossed Judy's features before she answered. "I believe your father's in his study. Russell?! Your daughter needs to speak with you!" After calling out for her husband Judy brought her attention back to her daughter. "What's the problem dear?"

"I should tell you and dad together," Quinn murmured.

Judy looked confused but she didn't question her daughter's request. A moment later, Russell Fabray came into the room. At the sight he saw, a look that mimicked the one his wife wore fell upon his face. "Quinn, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you," Quinn started, her voice already starting to break. "I don't know how best to say this and I'm sorry about keeping it a secret for so long, but I was afraid about how you would react. See, the thing is Rachel; Rachel's not just my friend. She's a lot more important to me than that."

"Quinn, darling, what do you mean?"

"She's my girlfriend, mom." Tears spilled out of Quinn's eyes as she saw her mother recoil at her words. "I'm gay, and I love Rachel." Judy began shaking her head. Russell remained stoic. "I just want you to know that this doesn't change anything; I'm still your little girl and I still love you… do you still love me? Mom? Dad?"

"I…I…" Judy broke down into sobs. Russell was still silent, his expression blank.

"Dad, please say something," Quinn pleaded. "Say anything." He looked at, but then turned away and returned to his study. "Dad, don't go! Please Daddy!" She chased after him, letting go of Rachel's hand for the first time since she got home. Her efforts to catch up with her father were stopped though when she felt a hand around her forearm.

"Just go to your room Quinn," Judy told her. "Your father and I will talk about this."

Quinn broke away with a sob before running upstairs. Rachel followed after and found her girlfriend sitting at the edge of her bed as she cried her eyes out. She sat beside her and pulled her into her embrace. "I'm sorry Quinn. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Rachel. None of this is your fault. And thank you, for being here and for letting me do all the talking. I know how hard it must have been for you."

"Shush, you shouldn't be worrying about me right now." Quinn nodded her weak agreement and let Rachel hold for a few moments. Once she believed that she was calm enough, she broke awake from her girlfriend's arms.

"We should probably start packing my stuff." Rachel opened her mouth to disagree, to say that there was no assurance that she was going to get kicked out, but she knew that there was no assurance of the opposite as well. They gathered whatever luggage they could find and started packing Quinn's belongings, beginning with the essentials. They moved quickly with little noise.

"What are you doing?" Quinn and Rachel halted in their movements at the unexpected sound of Russell's voice. She dropped the dress she was currently holding onto the bed. Rachel came up to her, partially placing herself between Quinn and her father. She took hold of Quinn's hand and made no show of ever letting go.

"Packing," Quinn answered as she held back renewed sobs. "You want me gone, don't you?" Russell stepped towards her. At the same moment, Rachel did as well in an effort to shield her girlfriend. But the unexpected happened; Russell reached out for Quinn and took her into his arms.

"That's not true Quinn," he told her as she soothing rubbed her back. "Neither I nor your mother would never throw you out." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about early. It's just… I've had a feeling about this for a while, but even then it's still come as a bit of a shock. You'll have to forgive us if it takes us a while to get used to this, but you should know that your mother and I love you very much and we always will." Russell beckoned Rachel over and then hugged her as well. They stayed like that for a while before pulling apart. "Rachel, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd- I'd love, Mr. Fabray."

Later in the day Quinn was a bit emotional. She cried a lot, although these were happy tears. She and Rachel were to have one of their Skype sessions with Frannie, and thought that it would be a good opportunity to tell her sister about what happened. She tried to clean herself up, but her face was still tearstained when she opened up the call. Her sister's reaction was predictable.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Frannie asked worriedly. "What happened? Why are you crying?" She desperately wanted to reach out to her sister. She could only take comfort in knowing that Rachel was there with Quinn. Rachel had always been the only person who could help calm Quinn down better than Frannie.

"I told mom and dad."

"What are you talking about? You told them what…" Slowly, realization came to her. Her eyes went wide and her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh no. Why did you do that?! You should have called me first! I could have talked to them first; helped them understand! If you're lucky they'll probably ship you off to boarding school, if not then-"

"Frannie wait!" Quinn yelled at her. "These are happy tears," she told her, pointing at her face. "Well, they're mostly happy tears at least." She managed to give out a laugh which left Frannie confused. "They're not kicking me out sis." Quinn watched her sister with a soft smile as her words slowly registered in Frannie's head.

"They're not?"

"No."

"And they're not shipping you away? Or planning to burn you like a witch?"

"No. At first I was afraid that they were, and I started packing," Quinn explained. "But then Dad came to talk to me and he told me that he and Mom would love me no matter what. He even asked Rachel to stay over for dinner." As she mentioned her name, Quinn looked over to her girlfriend. She grabbed her and pulled Rachel into her lap. "Everything worked out okay Frannie. You have nothing to worry about."

"You should have seen her," Rachel added. "Quinn was so brave."

"I'm sure she was," Frannie agreed. "You still should have called me; I would have helped in any way I could."

"I know, but I'm growing up; we're growing up," she said, emphasizing the 'us' by giving Rachel a squeeze. "You won't always be there to protect us like you have for the past six years. I know you'll always try and we appreciate _everything_ that you've done for us."

"We might not have gotten this far without you."

"I highly doubt that," Frannie replied with a chuckle. "The two of you know what you want, and you can be pretty stubborn about it."

"Perhaps," Rachel shrugged her agreement. "Regardless though, you still played a big part in getting us together. So thank you Frannie."

"Yeah sis. Thanks. Because of you, I was able to find the love of my life."

* * *

AN: Loved it? Hated it? Was there enough fluff? (I kind of doubt there was) Like I said, I don't think I've written one of these before.

I still have some ideas, but the one I really want to write has a specific date; Rachel's birthday, and I kind of want to post in on her birthday but that's a long way away.

In other news Marvel's Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D It looks promising and fun, but I'm not sure if it has what it takes.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Back to fluff. Just a random idea that came to mind. Bit on the short side and mostly just a filler chapter until I feel it's appropriate to add the chapter I want to write, but it was fun to come up with and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Chapter is Faberry-centric this time. Frannie does show up though.

* * *

"Rachel, stop it!" Quinn squirmed under Rachel's touch. She was currently lying on her bed with her hands pinned above her as Rachel tried to assault her with kisses. It's not as though Quinn didn't like being in this kind of position, but they had just gotten here after a lovely afternoon in the park and well, "Rachel, I mean it. My parents are right downstairs." Rachel ignored her, bringing her lips to an exposed portion of Quinn's neck. She whimpered quietly through gritted teeth.

"They know about us Quinn," Rachel cooed in between kisses. "And they know what we do."

Quinn closed her eyes and turned her head away, but that only exposed more of her neck for Rachel. Rachel nibbled along the expanse of skin she found until she reached Quinn's collarbone. She kissed back up her neck until she found her pulse point and gave it a hard suck. Rachel then proceeded to soothe the area with some kitten licks.

Her actions were unbearable for Quinn. Rachel always had a way to make her girlfriend lose sense of all things. Quinn would forget about everything thing in the world except for Rachel's hands, and her lips, and her tongue. She could barely even remember why she was fighting her girlfriend's advances and she surely couldn't remember if she had locked the door. Oh crap, the door.

With a bit of effort, Quinn managed squirmed out of Rachel's hold. She placed her hands on her girlfriend's shoulder and tried to push her off, but her body betrayed her and pulled Rachel in closer when she returned to trailing butterflies kisses along her neck. "Rachel please," Quinn tried. "The door, baby. The door." Rachel detached her lips from Quinn's neck only long enough to respond.

"What about the door?" she asked in a husky tone before resuming her work.

"I'm not, oh… I'm not sure it's locked."

"Why would we have to worry about that?" Rachel husked against her skin.

"I-I already told you. My-my parents." Quinn knew she was losing the argument. With Rachel working her over, she would give in at any moment. All the same, she was not ready to have either one of her parents catch them in their current position; they had only ever seen them share chaste kisses before. She could feel Rachel shaking her head as she continued to work her lips.

Still Quinn fought, but her efforts were futile. She wanted this, and for every inch she pushed Rachel away, she subconsciously pulled her two inches closer. With every word of protest came a moan of approval. Before long, Quinn found herself grinding into her girlfriend's thigh. Rachel smirked into her skin and trailed her hands tone her stomach. She absentmindedly traced patterns along her exposed abdomen before bringing her hands down lower to work the button of her jeans. Quinn's hands flew down to hold her jeans up before Rachel could pull them off.

"Rachel don't," she ordered while at the same time trying to keep her voice down so as not to alert her parents. Rachel shushed her with a heated which distracted Quinn long enough so that she could pull Quinn's jeans down to expose her underwear. Quinn broke apart once she noticed what her girlfriend was going. "That was a dirty trick Rachel," she scolded, but Rachel didn't seem to mind. She leaned back to better admire the sight in front of her. Instinctively, and without thinking, Quinn let go of her jeans to cover herself up. They had seen each other in their underwear plenty of times, but that didn't stop Quinn (or Rachel) from getting self-conscious every once in a while. Quinn realized her mistake far too late and by that time Rachel had pulled her jeans down to her knees.

Before she could get any further the blaring sound of Quinn's ringtone went off. Rachel reached into Quinn's back pocket to check who it was. "It's only Frannie," she stated, tossing the phone onto the bed just within Quinn's reach. She scooted down Quinn's legs and leaned forward. "You can call her back later," Rachel told her girlfriend, even as Quinn scrambled for her phone. She shook her head and started kissing along her girlfriend's thighs.

"Rachel, stop," Quinn whined as she threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair. "It could be important." She wanted to pull Rachel up, but again Quinn's body betrayed her as she pushed her head down. She had already answered the phone though, so it was too late to change her mind. "Hey Fran, what's up?"

"Nothing much sis," Frannie answered casually. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Bothering me?" Quinn squeaked as Rachel slowly approached the apex of thighs. "No, of course not."

"Oh good. Anyway, I was just calling to tell you that the next time you and your girlfriend decide to do whatever it is that you're doing." She took a pause, during which time Quinn let out a stifled whimper. "Try not to butt dial me!"

"What?" The panic in her voice was apparent enough to draw Rachel's concern. She stopped and sat back on her calves as she listened attentively to her girlfriend's conversation. "I-I what?"

"You butt dialed me, you moron!"

"I butt dialed you?!" Rachel's eyes went wide and despite her pervious actions, she had the decency to blush. "Oh my God. How much did you hear?"

"That-that is not important! I have been there through almost every step of your relationship, but that does not mean that I have to hear you do… whatever it was that you were doing!" Frannie promptly hung up, leaving both girls embarrassed. Neither one of them were in any mood to continue on with what they were previously doing. They both tossed their legs over the edge of the bed, Quinn's jeans still down to her knees.

"I can't believe that Frannie heard us."

"Me neither." A brief silence fell over them until Rachel spoke up. "This is your fault."

"My fault?!" Quinn asked in disbelief. "How is this my fault?!"

"Well," Rachel began to explain with a cool demeanor. "If you had just cooperated, I would have gotten those jeans off of you before you even had a chance to butt dial your sister." Quinn gasped as Rachel crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

"First of all, just because we have cuddled in our underwear sometimes, that does not mean that you can get me out of my clothes just like that!" she said, emphasizing the last word with a snap of her fingers. "Secondly, none of this would have happened if you had just exerted some self-control as opposed to tossing me onto the bed the moment we got into my room!"

"Well maybe you wouldn't have butt dialed your sister if your butt wasn't so big!"

"Hey!" Quinn quickly reached behind her as though to measure her bottom. "My butt isn't big."

"Oh." Rachel leaned in to give Quinn a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she cooed. Quinn accepted her apology and thanked her by kissing her back. "But your butt is kind of big," Rachel added afterwards which earned a frown from Quinn. "Don't worry though; I love your butt."

* * *

AN: I want at least another chapter, or two, or three before I write Rachel's birthday which will be especially special... and cute.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everybody, sorry for the delay. I tried to revive one of my forgotten works with less than stellar results. Maybe a better summary will bring people it? Anyway, here's some fluff. Since I don't want to wait, I'll probably write the a Halloween chapter next and then the chapter about Rachel's birthday, unless I can get ideas (or you can give me ideas) that will last until December.

* * *

Lying on the bed, Rachel idly traced patterns on her sleeping girlfriend's stomach. Due to her small stature Rachel was often the small spoon, but sometimes Quinn wanted to be held onto during the night. As much as Rachel loved being held in Quinn's arms, she also loved holding Quinn in her own. They spent almost every other night together; their parents were okay with the idea so long as they made sure to inform them of where they would be staying for the night.

The two of them had even gotten off lucky as neither set of parents had requested an open door policy, but that was most likely due to the fact that they were aware of the fact that Quinn and Rachel were still virgins. They weren't exactly sure if they were ready for that step of their relationship, but they weren't going to push it. Rachel and Quinn had agreed to wait. For how long, they weren't sure, but when it felt right they would know.

For now they were content with things, more than content to be honest. They had even started to displays signs of affection at school. That part had not been discussed. It just happened. And despite how dull most of the student body was, it didn't take long for them to start spreading rumors. Had it happened earlier in their relationship, the two of them might have become distraught. But they had already gone through the worst of it.

They didn't care what anyone else thought, and Quinn would threaten to personally castrate any boy who would either a) hit on either one of them or b) suggest a threesome. It didn't take long for those idiots to leave them be. Rachel had been so proud, and a bit turned on. An authoritative Quinn was a hot Quinn. It was moments like that when Rachel appreciated that the two of them did fool around sometimes; they were always fully or partially clothed, but that didn't matter. They were still young.

The silence in her room was broken by the ringing of Quinn's phone. Quinn tossed and turned, groaning as she was woken up. Rachel reached over her to shut the phone off, but Quinn beat her to it. She pulled it up to her ear to answer and Rachel decided to feign sleep. "Who is this?" Quinn grumbled. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I do. This is payback."

"You're an ass." Frannie blew a raspberry in response. "And you're lucky you didn't wake Rachel. You know how much she loves her beauty sleep." She shifted to check on her girlfriend, and was fairly convinced that she was still in a deep sleep. "So why exactly did you decide to call me? Or were you just trying to annoy me?"

"Oh there's a reason," Frannie informed, but she made no move to elaborate.

"And?" Quinn was getting frustrated, but she kept her voice down. If this was about what she hoped it was about then she'd rather not let her girlfriend find out about it. If there was one thing that Quinn had learned about Rachel in their time dating one another than it would be her affinity for anniversaries.

The two of them had plenty of anniversaries; first kiss, first date, second first date, first sleepover as an official couple, and so on. They had even celebrated the day they had received baby Barbra, although Quinn was unsure if they would continue to do so. At times it was hard to keep track of everything, but they appreciated the romance, and the planning that took place beforehand was always fun. And Quinn enjoyed spoiling Rachel, even if that was the last thing she should ever do.

"Don't worry sis, I order that thing for you." Quinn let out a sound of content.

"Oh, that's good."

"But exactly did I have to buy it?"

"Because." Again Quinn was frustrated. She gave herself a moment to lower her voice. "If I ordered it, then Rachel might have found out," she explained. "Besides, I'm not completely sure about this," she added in admittance while chewing on her lower lip. "You got next day delivery right? I want to give it to her tomorrow."

"Yes, Quinn. I did."

"All right, okay…"

At her girlfriend's worried tone, Rachel opened her eyes a peek. Quinn was getting her something, but why? The two of them occasionally bought things for each other on a whim, but it was obvious that this was planned and thus, important. Rachel couldn't shake the feeling that she had forgotten some sort of special occasion. Oh, that would be awful. Quinn would be so upset and Rachel would look like such an inconsiderate girlfriend. And just when she thought that things were starting to get perfect.

Needless to say, Rachel didn't get any sleep that night. The moment she was certain Quinn was back to sleep, Rachel slipped out of bed. Immediately Quinn started to toss and turn. Normally, Rachel would take a moment to watch as her girlfriend desperately sought out her warmth, but she had work to do. She grabbed her childhood teddy bear and snuggly placed him in Quinn's arms. Quinn hugged him close with a hum of contentment.

A flurry of ideas came to Rachel, but all of them would not be able to work on such short notice. She would have to go with her old standby. She ventured over to the kitchen and checked the shelves. Luckily, she had everything she would need for her world famous "I'm Sorry" cookies. For a moment, Rachel considered making a batch of "Happy Anniversary" cookies, but decided against it.

Quinn loved her cookies so Rachel made sure to bake several batches, just to be safe. And if need be, she was prepared to grovel for forgiveness. She finished well before morning broke, but she was too nervous to go back upstairs and snuggle so spent extra time to make sure that she baked goods were exceptionally delectable and that they were decorated just right.

It was all that she could do. Rachel prepared a nice plateful of her treats and brought them upstairs. Quinn was already awake. She looked a bit sad, and confused, and also happy to see cookies. She eagerly grabbed one and took a bite, eliciting a sound of utter bliss. "Rachel, you know I shouldn't be having cookies for breakfast," she lightly chastised with her mouth half full. "But thanks any…" She trailed off once she noticed what was written on her treats. Quinn swallowed the contents of her mouth. "Why are you giving me a batch of 'I'm Sorry' cookies?"

Rachel meekly dropped her head in shame. "Because I forgot our anniversary."

"Our anniversary? Which one?"

"I don't know," Rachel half-sobbed. "I forgot." Quinn took the plate away from her and placed it on the bed. She then wrapped Rachel in her arms. "Are you mad at me?"

"Oh… of course not. I'm not even sure what you're talking about," she admitted.

"But… you're getting me something," Rachel pointed out. "Something's getting delivered later today," she added once she saw the confused look on her girlfriend's face.

Surprise overtook Quinn's face. She huffed, mumbling things like, "supposed to be a surprise," and "stupid Frannie, calling me that early." She grumbled for a bit and Rachel took the opportunity to sit beside her girlfriend with her plate of cookies right on her lap. She still felt bad. "Wait… that wasn't about an anniversary." Rachel perked up at the words.

"It wasn't?" She had to be sure.

"Well, not exactly." Rachel frowned once more. "Stop that, you didn't forget about an anniversary Rachel." Rachel forced on a smile, and while it wasn't what Quinn wanted she was content with it for the time being. "I don't want to ruin it for you, but know that you don't have to worry about a thing. Just wait until we get the package, okay?" Rachel nodded her agreement. "Until then, can I eat my cookies?"

Hours later, they received Quinn's package. The box was thin and fairly small. Rachel handled it with carefully curiosity. She shook it lightly, the way kids would shake presents when they were trying to figure out what was inside. The small thuds gave her no good clue. Quinn wouldn't tell her, so she meticulously opened it up. She took her time as she continued to guess what the contents were, but she came up with nothing.

A moment later, Quinn asked, "So do you like it? Rachel?" The next thing she knew, Quinn was pinned down on the bed with Rachel placing kisses along her face.

"Quinn, I love it! It's so cute!" she squealed. "But why do we two sets of calendars?"

"Oh, the other one is a puppy calendar. I know you wanted matching kitten calendars, but I wanted puppy ones so I ordered both." Rachel let out an aww and chastely kissed her girlfriend. "You make a really cute puppy, Rach."

"And you make a cute kitten, Lion Quinn." Quinn giggled and imitated a roar.

* * *

AN: Ideas have been kind of slow to come to me. So I'm sorry for that, but I want to make it up to you, if I can.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hope you don't mind Halloween coming a few weeks early. I would have preferred posting this on Halloween but that's just a little too far away. Also, voting for Faberry Week theme has started. So go vote and, if you like, inform me of what you voted for.

* * *

Quinn hadn't realized it at first, but putting her costume on prior to her Skype call with Frannie was a bad idea. It wasn't that she started to worry if her sister would tease her; Quinn knew that her sister would tease her. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that her paws made it very difficult for her to use her laptop.

Sure, it was only a minor annoyance but it was still an annoyance; it took her multiple tries to input her password correctly. But once she got it, things went on smoothly. She sent out a call which was promptly answered by her sister who gasped at what she saw. "Oh, hi Pooh Bear," she greeted with a wave. "I'm looking for my sister, have you seen her?"

"Haha, very funny Fran."

"It is," Frannie agreed. "It really is. You really are whipped," she concluded.

"What makes you say that this was Rachel's idea?" Quinn asked with an arched eyebrow. Just because she kind of was whipped didn't mean that Quinn appreciated when other people said that she was. "Did you ever think that maybe I just wanted to do something that I knew Rachel would like?"

"And what about that doesn't make you whipped?"

Quinn huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm just being a thoughtful girlfriend." Frannie snorted which caused Quinn to glare at her. "She'll be out of the bathroom in a bit. You can ask her yourself." Quinn then proceeded to ignore her sister until her girlfriend entered the room looking not much different than she usually did.

"Who are you supposed to be? Christopher Robin?"

"Christina Robin," Rachel corrected. "You should have remembered that." And indeed Frannie should have. Rachel squeezed in between Quinn and the laptop and sat herself on Quinn's lap. "And Quinnie the Pooh here is my own personal fluffy little cubby," she announced proudly as she ruffled up her hair. Frannie's nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Wasn't it supposed to go chubby little cubby and not fluffy little cubby?"

"But Quinn's not chubby," Rachel argued, nuzzling into her girlfriend. "Also, I heard you two arguing and I have to inform you Frannie that this was all Quinn's idea; absolutely no coercing on my part." At Rachel's admission, Quinn gave Frannie a smug look. She blew a raspberry at the screen to which Frannie responded in turn. Rachel giggled at their childishness.

"Whatever," Frannie shoved the topic aside. Regardless of whether or not Quinn came up with this on her own or if she was otherwise persuading into it didn't matter, her little sister was whipped either way. The sight before her was very similar to when she first took them out to go trick or treating. The only difference was that they weren't kids anymore even if they looked the part. "You're going to a party, right?"

"Yep."

"You do realize that all of your friends are going to make fun of you?"

"No they're not." Frannie quirked an eyebrow in response; Rachel seemed pretty certain. "Santana and Brittany will be dressing to match us." At that, Frannie chuckled. She could just imagine the four off them. She tried to hold back her laughter as Rachel went on to elaborate. "Brittany will be Tigger and Santana is going to be Eeyore." Suddenly, Frannie burst out into hysterical laughter. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ceased her efforts to hold back. She could barely hear Rachel's insistence that there was nothing funny about what Santana was doing, but Frannie didn't care.

Her cackling went on for a good minute or so and when she was done she had to wipe her eyes dry. She needed a good laugh. "Oh my God. Eeyore? Seriously, Eeyore? Why would she pick Eeyore?" Frannie didn't know Santana very well, but from what she did know, she couldn't see her willing dressing up as the gloomy Eeyore. Although, her mood would probably fit.

"Eeyore is Brittany's favorite," Quinn supplemented, and that was all the answer Frannie needed. Apparently her sister wasn't the only one who was whipped. She shook her head in a teasing and playful way. It was a shame that she couldn't be there in person to see the sight for herself.

"Make sure to take pictures," she half-ordered, although she didn't need to. Quinn enjoyed having something tangible to go with her memories. Photographs were the best thing, and she had taken tons of them throughout her relationship with Rachel. She had albums for every occasion, which each holiday having its own little scrapbook.

Last Halloween they had gone as Han Solo and Slave Girl Leia. Allegedly, Quinn had to beat some people with her lightsaber. (Frannie never bothered to ask why her costume had a lightsaber in the first place) Sadly, there was no evidence to prove that this had been the case. Frannie was quite overjoyed to know that this year the girls were going to dress up as something that would not lead to any incidents.

The three of them chatted for a while but ended their call early so Quinn and Rachel could go to their party. As per Rachel's request, which garnered another 'whipped' from Frannie, they planned on arriving at a reasonable time. Santana and Brittany would get there later on in the night. As they made their way to Puck's they could already see children in various costumes. Some were cute, others scary and even others were reminiscent of ones that Rachel and Quinn had worn on previous years.

"Ooh, look!" Rachel squealed, as they were stopped at a red light. "Aren't they cute? We should dress up like that next year." Quinn glanced in the direction that Rachel was looking at to find some kids dressed up as superheroes. She liked that idea. Quinn could come up with over a dozen different superheroes that she'd like to see Rachel dressed as. She quickly agreed.

They soon got to the party and were invited in by Puck. His disappointment in their costume choice was clearly evident but he quickly changed his tune once Quinn snarled at him. As usual, the place was packed. Quinn held onto Rachel's to make certain that they wouldn't get separated. She soon remembered how much she disliked costumes which covered her hands. Quinn liked touching Rachel. Not touching like that… well, yes she liked touching her like that as well but you know.

Music was booming off the walls, and after getting a quick drink (non-alcoholic), the pair began to dance. Quinn's moves were slightly hindered, but there was little room to move anyway. And every little stumble that she had would earn a beaming smile from her girlfriend. She loved that smile so much. Slowly, Quinn subtly danced the two of them towards the wall.

And once she had a chance, she lifted Rachel up and shoved her against it. She kissed her roughly, slipping her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth as she moaned against her. Rachel tried to fist Quinn's hair but, due to her costume, only caught hold of a fuzzy ear. They would have stayed like that if not for the faux gagging that they soon heard.

They broke apart in slight embarrassment only to scowl at the sight of a smug Santana. The grin on her face soon faded though once she noticed what Rachel was wearing. "Hey! I thought we were supposed to match. That's not a costume!" she accused, pointing at Rachel's getup. "You dress like that all the time."

"I'd like to inform you, Santana, that I'm dressed as Christina Robin."

"Christina Robin? Who the- I thought you dressing up as Piglet!"

Quinn groaned, her head dropping as she face-palmed. She could already see what was coming next. "And what would give you that impression?" Rachel's tone was stern, challenging. Quinn looked up at her best friend. She shook her head and waved her hands, silently pleading for Santana to not go there but her warning went unseen.

"Because you're the same size as Piglet!" Quinn groaned once more.

Rachel and Santana quickly got into a heated argument. Brittany's comments about how she thought Rachel looked 'cute' didn't help. Quinn tried to soothe her girlfriend, but her efforts had little effect. Words were flung back and forth, and while Quinn knew that they would make up the following day she was still upset. After a while she decided to just wait it out.

But then Rachel pulled Santana's detachable tail off. "Give me that back Piglet!" Rachel promptly screamed and ran off.

Quinn sighed.

"Don't worry, they'll be okay Quinnie the Pooh," Brittany assured her.

"I know."

"Wanna dance until they cool off?

"Sure thing Tigger."

* * *

AN: So yesterday (Monday) I had an interview with a guy who was looking for helpers for this Santa thing. I was hoping that if I got hired that I'd be able to dress up as an elf but that's not the case. Anyway, I should hear back from him maybe tomorrow at the earliest. I'm pretty nervous. Wish me luck.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well this chapter is Rachel's birthday kinda. Technically it's the day after.

* * *

It had been a long time since Frannie had come home to Lima. Far too long. It was cold, and only once outside did she realize that coming back during winter time probably wasn't the best idea. Even though she'd properly dressed she was still shivering. It didn't help that it was already dark out. At the very least she was already at her destination. The house wasn't the most well-lit on the block, but Frannie saw it as the best either way. She parked her car and hurriedly made her way to the front porch, carrying a large bag with her. The hiding spot for the spare was just as she remembered it, so she was easily able to slip inside.

The inside was darker than the outside, but Frannie could still manage to see a bit due to Christmas lights that shine into the windows. She doesn't turn on the lights, not wanting to inform the home's occupants that she's finally there. With slow and careful steps, she entered the living room where she found a well-sized Christmas tree. It was decorated but not lit and had plenty of gifts nestled together underneath. Frannie gathered her presents from inside her bag and placed all but one in varying spots around the tree.

Frannie took the last box with her as she went upstairs. It got darker with each step she takes, but Frannie's been in this house enough times to have it memorized. Just a bit further and she'd be there. She reached for the door knob and gave it a twist. It's not locked thankfully; otherwise she'd have to wake her sister up to help her break in. Frannie still doesn't know where Quinn learned her lock-picking skills. She'll have to ask her about that one day.

Before she entered, Frannie took a moment to think about what she's about to do. It's late and she should probably wait until morning, but Frannie's never been a very patient person. She quickly opened the door while turning on the light before shutting the door behind her and shouting, "Happy Birthday!" Rachel jumped up in surprise, Frannie's actions disturbing her sleep. She shuffled around, straightening herself out while pulling the covers up over her body.

"Frannie! What are you doing here?"

"Your birthday…" Frannie chuckled at Rachel's groggy response.

"My birthday was yesterday," Rachel pointed out while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well my flight was delayed. You can hardly blame me for that." She waltzed over to her and tried to tug her out of bed. "Up now, open your present." Rachel tugged back, a worried expression crossing her features.

"Why can't I open it here?" she asked as she continued to cover up. Frannie couldn't help but roll her eyes. She knew that Rachel could sometimes get a bit self-conscious, but this wouldn't have the first time that she had seen Rachel in such little clothing.

"You could, but I want you to open it with Quinn," Frannie explained. "It's kind of for both of you." She resumed her efforts to get Rachel, and Rachel resumed her efforts to stay in bed. "Hey, come on. Don't be lame." As much as Frannie hated to admit it, she was having some trouble despite Rachel's petite size. It was actually kind of embarrassing. She reached for Rachel's covers and began pulling on that as well.

"Frannie don't!"

"Just get up." She gave a tug. "All." And then another tug. "You." And another. "Have." And another. "To do." One more. "Is." And there. "Oh my God."

"Hi sis." In nothing but her panties, Quinn greeted Frannie with a small wave and a nervous smile as she used her other arm to cover up her breasts. Frannie's eyes darted over to Rachel and found that see too was wearing nothing but a pair of bra and panties and not nightgown as Frannie had originally guessed. And not only that, but it looked like her undergarments were either being put back on or were about to be taken off.

"Oh my God," she repeated just above a whisper. Frannie felt sick and dropped the covers Rachel took the opportunity to retrieve them and cover herself up. She then ducked her head to hide her embarrassment. Frannie had feared for this situation for so long. The fact that it had actually occurred was unbelievable.

"Frannie, calm down."

"Oh my God," she said once more, albeit a bit louder.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Oh My God!"

"Frannie, please."

"You were having sex!" she accused. Even with most of her face hidden, Frannie could still see Rachel's cheeks redden. Quinn's own were also a similar shade. Frannie scoffed. "Not what it looks like my ass. I cannot-" Frannie began to point a finger towards them only to turn away as she was unable to look at them in their current state of undress. Instead, she brought her index finger to her lips and she willed her body to relax. "I am going downstairs." And so she did.

Rachel breathed out a sigh of relief. "Quinn, did that really just happen?"

"I hate to say it Rach, but I think it did." Rachel groaned and Quinn pulled her into her arms. "It's okay baby. At least she didn't come by last night, right?" Quinn earned a giggle from her girlfriend and proceeded to kiss the top of her head.

The clothes that they had tossed around the room the previous night were nowhere to be found so Quinn went over to the closet to grab some of Rachel's clothes that they could wear. Even though Quinn had some of her own clothes in Rachel's dresser (just as Rachel had clothes in Quinn's) she still enjoyed wearing her girlfriend's clothes. And she knew that sometimes Rachel liked to do so as well.

Once they were presentable they slowly made their way downstairs. They found Frannie in the living room, nursing a fresh cup of coffee as she tapped on the arm of the chair that she was sat on. "Hey sis," Quinn sheepishly said. Frannie looked up and ceased the movement of her hand. "Look, I'm really sorry about that but it could have been worse," she offered. "You could have walked in on us while-" Quinn stopped as her sister held up a finger.

"Don't," Frannie ordered. "Just don't. I am simply trying to forget that I even saw anything." She took a sip of her coffee while Rachel and Quinn took a seat on the couch. They were silent for a moment with Rachel and Quinn sharing nervous glances. Although her facial expression didn't show it, Frannie thought they looked cute. No matter how much they grew up they always had these moments when they were little kids again.

Oh how Frannie had preferred those days.

She let them squirm for a bit; call it payback, before finally breaking the silence. "I thought you two were waiting?" That had been the reason that she hadn't worried and why she had been so careless. It wasn't really any of her business, but she was curious.

"We were," Rachel admitted. "It's not like we planned this."

"Last night just felt right though," Quinn added.

"It did."

"It was amazing." Hazel eyes drifted over to Rachel.

"Magical." Chocolate brown orbs mimicked the action and looked up at Quinn.

"Okay, okay," Frannie cut in, waving her arms about. "Stop with the goo-goo eyes. I get it, I get it. Last thing I need is for you to start up round two." Rachel and Quinn blushed at the comment and looked away from each other. Frannie let out a half-sigh, half-groan. "You two so make me sick sometimes, but… I am happy for the two of you. And don't worry, I won't tell any of the parentals."

"Thanks Frannie."

"Yeah, thanks sis."

"Yeah whatever, just make nothing like this ever happens again." She finished up her drink and got to her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to sleep." She started walking towards the stairs only to be stopped by an arm around her wrist. She turned around to find Rachel holding onto her.

"What about my present?" Frannie groaned. Of course Rachel wouldn't forget about a gift.

"It's still in your room. You can open it yourself," she grumbled before making her way to the guest room. Rachel eagerly darted upstairs with Quinn chuckling as she followed. They found Frannie's gift sitting atop Rachel's dresser. Rachel scooped it up and quickly, but carefully, began taking off the wrapping paper.

Quinn watched on with a smile on her face. She never fully understood why Rachel found it necessary to be gentle with wrapping paper, but that was simply one of Rachel's traits that Quinn found to be cute and lovable. She scooted in close once Rachel was nearly finished. Inside the small box they found a pair of matching rings. "Wow, they're beautiful."

"Yeah," was all Quinn could say.

"Hey look, there's a note." Rachel pulled it out and read it silently to herself. Her lips curved upward as her eyes fell to the bottom of the card. When she finished she looked up at Quinn and let out an, "Aww." Quinn wondered what her sister had wrote, but she didn't have to wait long to find out. "Quinn, you should have known that I would have loved it if you had gotten me a promise ring."

Quinn's eyes widened and ran up behind Rachel to read the note. She scowled once she realized tiny card spoke details about their latest talk that she had had with her sister, one in which Quinn pondered getting Rachel a promise ring but had been too worried to actually do so. "I can't believe her." Rachel kissed Quinn on the cheek in an effort to soothe her anger.

"Don't get mad baby, she did get us these rings." Quinn grumbled but she couldn't get quite mad anyway, not after getting a kiss from her girlfriend. "Okay, now let get over here and put this ring on me." Quinn went back to her previous spot so that they could look at each other and took a hold of Rachel's hand and slipped the ring on. She took a moment to admire the sight and for a second she imagined the day that she'd finally propose. The thought almost made her want to cry. Quinn then offered her hand to Rachel and watched as her girlfriend slipped the other ring onto her finger. The idea of being proposed to was also equally appealing. "Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"Was I… Was I okay?" she timidly asked. "Last night, was I…" Quinn shushed her with a kiss.

"You were amazing; you always are. Now why don't we go get some sleep?"

* * *

AN: I'm guessing that some you might have expected (probably even hoping) having Frannie walk in on Rachel and Quinn during their first time but I just couldn't do it, but walking in afterwards is a different thing entirely.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey everybody. Happy Halloween! Anybody dressing up as something fun tonight? I'm not. For those of you who are, have fun.

* * *

All bundled up, Rachel made her way up to the front porch of her girlfriend's house. She was slightly worried as something was off. Quinn was supposed to pick her up a while ago but she never showed up and to make things worse Rachel couldn't reach her on her cell. At first she had been upset, being forced to late for school, but now she was simply concerned.

She gave a firm knock on the door and waited patiently for it to be answered. She expected Quinn to answer, as her parents were off to work, but instead Rachel was surprised to see the older Fabray sister. "Frannie? You're still here? I thought you were leaving."

"I was, but I decided to stick around for a bit." She stepped aside and gestured for Rachel to enter. "I guess you're looking for Quinn."

"Yes," Rachel answered worriedly. "I haven't been able to get in touch with her all morning," she explained. "She's here, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She's upstairs watching porn."

"She's what?!" Frannie gave a halfhearted shrug as Rachel spun on heel and started marching up to Quinn's room. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, you better not be! And to think I shared something special with you! How could you-" Her words trailed off as she burst in her girlfriend's room. Inside she found Quinn lying in her bed as she blew her nose. Littered across her lap were hundreds of tissues. It didn't take long for Rachel to realize that she had been duped. "Francine!" Cackling laughter soon echoed into the room. Rachel gave a quite growl before making her way to her girlfriend.

"Rachel, what are you- Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks. So, what are you doing here?" Her voice was hoarse and it made Rachel's heart ache. She found herself a clean spot on the bed and squeezed herself into it before kissing her girlfriend's head.

"I came looking for you, silly."

"Oh. Why were you yelling at Frannie?"

"She said you were watching porn."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "Fran-" She tried to yell, but the action proved to be too difficult. Once more, Frannie's laughter could be heard. Rachel glared towards the empty doorway before bringing her attention back to her sick girlfriend.

"You should have called me. I would have come straight over to take care of you."

"Can't find my phone," Quinn whimpered pathetically. "And you should go to school. I don't want to- Achoo! I don't want to break your perfect attendance record." A small smile made its way onto Rachel's lips as she shook her head. She wouldn't leave Quinn like this, even if she would be under Frannie's care.

"You're more important than an attendance record," Rachel told Quinn as she brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Besides, my attendance record is already ruined since I'm late." Again Quinn whimpered, only now checking the time. "Now I'm going to stay right here and make sure you're okay, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Okay…"

Rachel made a delighted sound and got up from the bed. "All right then. I'm going to go downstairs and make you some soup, okay? I'll be right back." Rachel strolled downstairs, but instead of going straight for the kitchen, she made a quick stop in the living room where she found Frannie reading a book. She gave her stern look which Frannie answered with an innocent looking one. "That was mean," she said with a scoff. "And you think that we're childish."

Frannie only smiled, seemingly unaffected by her words. Rachel decided to ignore her and focus on something more important, her girlfriend's well-being to be precise. She made her way to the kitchen and quickly went to work on producing some chicken noodle soup for Quinn. A few seconds later she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Reactively, she immediately crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on," Frannie scoffed. "You can't really be mad, can you?" Rachel chose to remain silent. "It was just a joke, and after everything the two of you have put me through, I think I deserve a few laughs," Frannie reasoned. Rachel huffed, but she couldn't argue with her. Soon her shoulders slackened and she let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine," she relented. "I suppose you have earned that much, but it was still a mean prank."

"It wasn't that bad, besides… you should have seen your face." Frannie started laughing once more and Rachel scowled at her. Her eyes remained fixated on the older Fabray sister as she retreated back into the living room. As they've been close for so long, Frannie would often treat Rachel in a similar fashion to Quinn. There were days where it was nice, but then there were days like these. Although it was often nice to have some sisterly attention, Rachel appreciated how her fathers' had decided that one child was enough.

Rachel busied herself with prepping Quinn's soup and once it was ready she brought it up to her in a nice big bowl. Quinn was still in the same state she had been earlier. More tissues covered her bed; a few dozen had even fallen to the floor. Rachel made her way over and sat down in the same spot she had previously. "Hey there, ready for your soup?" she asked, holding out a spoonful for her girlfriend.

"I can feed myself Rachel," Quinn said, pouting.

"Of course you can," Rachel cooed. "But you're sick, so let me take care of you." She brought the spoon closer to her girlfriend's lips, but Quinn turned her head away. Rachel let out a displeased sound as she pulled the spoon back. "Come on baby, please." Quinn gave a swift shake of her head. She kept up her composure, until she felt a sneeze coming. She grabbed the closet tissue she could find and brought it up to her nose.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"Will you let me feed you now?"

"Okay…"

Rachel perked up immediately, a dazzling smile showing on her face. "Yay!" She retrieved the spoon and brought it up to Quinn's mouth. "Okay, open up for the train." Quinn closed her mouth and pouted despite her previous agreement to let Rachel feed her. "Quinn," Rachel lightly chastised. "You have to eat."

"I know, but… can it be a plane instead?"

"Of course it can. Open up for the plane." Quinn happily did as she was told, taking the tasty spoonful into her mouth. She instantly felt ten times better, although ten times better was nothing close to being one hundred percent again. She couldn't really think of why she was adamant against Rachel feeding her.

"Wow, you two get more disgustingly cute the older you get." Oh, right. She's why. Their eyes flew to the doorway where Frannie was casually leaning to the side. She watched the two of them with slight amusement as well as a good amount of nausea. "Is that even possible? I mean, really? Most kids grow out of their cuteness once they hit their tweens, and the two of you are almost adults." As an afterthought she also added, "But I guess it makes sense as the two of you still act like kids."

"You're the one acting like a kid," Rachel huffed. And much as Quinn wanted to agree, she had to admit that Rachel looked a lot like a kid when she got all upset. "Now can you just leave us alone?" For a moment Frannie looked deep in thought, as though she were actually take some time to consider her request. But in truth she was simply trying to see how much more she could annoy Rachel and Quinn.

She eventually let out a seemingly reluctant, "Fine," and then returned downstairs.

Rachel resumed feeding Quinn until all her soup was gone. The chances of her actually being better after her meal were slim, but Quinn certainly looked and felt better. "Hm, I think it's time for a treat. Don't you agree?" Rachel leaned in close, but was stopped when Quinn placed her hands on her shoulder.

"No Rachel, don't. You'll get sick." She fought back as best she could but in her weakened state Quinn couldn't do much. The only reason she was even able to do what she could was because Rachel refused to actually kiss her until she gave in. And despite her protests, Quinn wanted a kiss very much.

"Nonsense Quinn, you and I both know that I've never been sick a day in my life. Now, stop fighting and kiss me." Quinn's willpower quickly faded. As fast as she could, she went over their entire relationship as far back as when they were still only friends. Year after year, she went over and there was not a moment that she could remember when Rachel had ever been ill.

Quinn decided to risk it and pulled Rachel in for a quick ten second kiss. If not for the fact that she was still sick, Quinn would have believed that Rachel's kisses had healing powers. Rachel then brought her bowl down to the kitchen before coming back up and tidying up Quinn's room. And with her bed cleaned off all the tissues, Rachel slipped in for some cuddle time.

Rachel held onto Quinn as her girlfriend fell asleep and kept her arms in place until she was certain that she was in a deep slumber. She got out of bed and tucked Quinn in. Afterwards she checked downstairs for some medicine, and to give Frannie another little chat.

Hours later, Quinn woke up feeling the warmth of Rachel's body right behind her. She still felt awful, but it was a nice consolation to have her girlfriend so close. She turned around to greet Rachel and was surprised by what she found. Rachel was blowing her nose. "Oh, baby. You did get sick." Rachel whimpered as continued to blow her nose. "I'm so sorry. I should have never kissed you."

"It's okay. It's my fault," Rachel answered through her sniffling.

"All right, here's some soup!" they soon heard Frannie call out. "But don't you go thinking I'm feeding either one of you!"

* * *

AN: So, in Faberry related news, the themes for Faberry Week have been chosen. I'm a little disappointed because my suggestions didn't make the cut, but I think this is a nice list nonetheless. For those of you who are curious, I'll list the themes below:

December 15 - Reunion

December 16 - Sleepover

December 17 - Friends with Benefits

December 18 - Caught

December 19 - Possessive

December 20 - Tattoos

December 21 - Snowed In


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey everybody, here's an update. And now I am going to work on my contribution for Faberry Week. To answer a question from one of my reviews, each piece written for Faberry Week will be stand-alone pieces unless otherwise stated. As such, none are planned to be part of this fic. Anyway, I might be going silent for the rest of the month, but I'll try my best to keep updating.

* * *

"It's open!" Quinn called out when she heard a loud knock on her door. She grew a bit puzzled when it didn't open immediately. It was still early in the day and she was happily snuggled in with her girlfriend. There were very few things that could get her out of bed under these circumstances. It didn't take her much thought to decide that she'd rather stay in bed.

But just as she was wrestling some of the covers from Rachel, Quinn heard Frannie's voice call out to her. "Nothing's going on in there, right?" Quinn shot up into a sitting position and glared at her still closed door. She could easily imagine her sister's face at the thought of them doing stuff. It had been an honest mistake made in the heat of the moment, but Frannie wasn't taking any chances and it was annoying Quinn to death.

"No!"

"Are you decent?"

"Yes!"

"How about Rachel?"

"God Fran! Nothing's going on!" She had hoped that would have been enough, but still the door remained shut. Quinn made a sound of aggravation to which she earned a giggle from her girlfriend. Her anger dissipated instantly as she looked down at her. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Uh-uh," Rachel shook her head wearily and even though Quinn was certain that she was telling the truth, she was still mad at her sister. And it didn't help that Frannie chose that moment to finally poke her head inside. She eyed the two of them carefully and once she was certain that they were both fully clothed and neither one of them were up to any shenanigans she slipped inside.

"See? Do you want me to toss the covers off too, just to make sure?"

Frannie recoiled slightly and shook her head. "No thanks."

"Care to tell me why you decided to wake us up so early?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow. She used up no effort to hide her agitation. Right now Quinn needed her sleep. With classes, Cheerios and the Prom coming up she had been busy lately. If not for her girlfriend's help, Quinn may not have even been able to get any sleep. Of course, there were also the occasions when Rachel would be the reason she was deprived of her rest. But she was totally worth the risk.

"Don't you remember? Your campaign?"

"Oh, right." Without a second though Quinn jumped out of bed and grabbed some posters as well as a box of buttons. In a flash she was out the door, only to come back in to give Rachel a quick kiss and to tell her, "Sorry baby, I need to start hanging these up and passing these out. You go ahead and do your morning routine. I'll meet you at school." And without waiting for Rachel respond, Quinn was once again out the door, leaving a speechless girlfriend behind.

"O-okay. Bye sweetheart! I'll see you… later." A frown set itself onto her face. She moved her legs towards the edge of the bed, but she soon changed her mind and instead went back to lying down. Frannie tossed her a concerned look.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Frannie insisted.

"Absolutely."

"Okay, but if you're not…"

"I know. But I'm fine, really." Frannie nodded and started for the door. From downstairs, Quinn yell about what was taking her so long to which Frannie responded with, "Hey, I'm not the one that decided to wake up late! Just get in the car; I'll be there in a bit!"

Rachel watched her leave, and once she was certain that she was gone, Rachel reached for Lambchop and hugged him close. Prom was coming up; their Senior Prom to be exact. The two of them had talked a lot about it. Naturally, they were going together. It was bound to be a great night. Rachel had already gotten her dress and had also picked the perfect corsage for Quinn; a Gardenia with a light green ribbon to compliment her eyes.

Even though Quinn had always been more open about what the importance of Prom meant to her, it had equal importance to Rachel. And so the fact that Quinn was running for Prom Queen slightly upset Rachel, even if she would never say it. She couldn't say it. Quinn had always and would always support her through everything. It would be selfish for her to do anything less than the same.

After a while Rachel got up and brought Lambchop with her as she prepared for the day. She forewent her usual routine, partially because it was already too late in the day but mostly because she wasn't really in the mood. As a way to keep her mind off things, Rachel decided to look around to see if she could find Quinn's Prom dress.

At school, Quinn and Frannie were busily putting Quinn's posters for her Prom Queen campaign. She her main competition would be Santana, although her best friend was doing much in terms of campaigning. Quinn was more or less a shoo-in, but she wasn't taking any chances. Frannie watched her from out of the corner of her eye. Quinn was happy, unbelievably so. So much in fact that she had somehow become blind to her girlfriend's feelings.

Frannie knew that things like that would happen occasionally, but Quinn and Rachel were typically better than that. Not always, but typically. She was pretty disappointed that Quinn couldn't notice it this time. Part of her wanted to intervene, but she couldn't keep doing that. Her sister would just have to learn from her own mistakes. She couldn't help but sigh.

"Fabray!" At the loud beckoning of her surname Frannie turned to the familiar sight of her former cheer coach. She opened her mouth to greet her but was immediately interrupted by a hand gesture from Sue. "I know, I know; it's great to see me, but I don't need all the hero worship. And besides, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You know that Prom is coming up?"

"Yeah, I'm actually helping my sis with-"

"Good for you, being a responsible older sister. Never would want to be one myself, but good for you. But enough about you." Sue began to walk and motioned for Frannie to follow. With a sigh, Frannie followed as she continued to try to put up posters. "You see we're down a few chaperones and since you're the first able-bodied person that I've found since I heard this news, I thought, why not you? So what do you say?"

"I'd love to Coach, but-"

"Great! Good to see that I can still count on you!" She gave Frannie a powerful pat on the back that nearly knocked her off her feet. "You should bring your boyfriend; he can help out too."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Frannie regretfully admitted.

"Oh. Girlfriend like your sister, huh?"

"No…"

"Well that's embarrassing Fabray. You and I need to hit the town some day; help you find someone." Frannie fought the urge to cringe at the thought. She was only partially successful. "It's pathetic Fabray, really it is. If I didn't like you so much I'd be forced to cut all ties with you to avoid embarrassment through association." Sue gave the time a quick check. "Well, it's been fun, but I'm expecting a phone call from the President so you'll have to excuse me."

Frannie waited until Sue was gone to scoff. "Same old Sue."

"Hey, what are you doing? Get to hanging Fran!"

"Don't be giving me orders!"

The rest of Quinn's campaign went along in a similar fashion. Frannie put up with it mostly because she was a good sister, but also because she had hoped that with her help Quinn would have some more free time on her hand. Though she didn't want to intervene directly, in Frannie's mind, she didn't think that a little shove in the right direction wouldn't hurt. Sadly, it seemed that her sister would need something a little harder than that.

The weeks flew by with Quinn easily winning the favor of the student body. Her campaign went along perfectly; her relationship with Rachel, not so much. Quinn had been busy and had little time to pay her any attention. It was so unlike her. For once in her life, Frannie actually missed the nauseating cuteness that Quinn and Rachel possessed.

There was no mushy love talk, minimal hand holding, and seemingly no kissing whatsoever. It was depressing. The only bright side that could be found was that Quinn and Rachel were going to Prom together. Things were bound to get better from that point forward. Frannie waited for that moment. She waited for things to get back to normal.

And so when that night finally came, Frannie had never felt more relieved. Having been forced into volunteering, she had to leave for the Prom early, but before she left Quinn and Rachel did look happy. Not as happy as before, but it was a start. The two of them would arrive later in a limo with Santana and Brittany.

They shared a few dances as well as a few kisses. And for a while Rachel looked happier than she had in the past several weeks. When the announcement for Prom King and Queen began, her happiness diminished a bit, but she kept on a strong façade and held onto her girlfriend's hand as Figgins gave the names of the winners.

"And your Prom Queen is… Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn squealed and jumped into her girlfriend's arms. She planted a big, sloppy kiss on her lips which earned a couple of cat calls. Normally such behavior would earn the infamous Fabray glare, but Quinn let them off the hook this one time. She ran for the stage and graciously accepted her crown. She approached the microphone and in the crowd she could see Rachel shed a tear. Quinn soon shed one in turn.

"Hello everyone, I uh… I really don't know what to say. Thank you, for starters. You have no idea what this means to me. I've dreamt of this moment for so long, but…" Quinn trailed off and let her eyes linger towards Rachel. "But um… but as much as I've wanted this there's something, or someone, that's more important to me. Rachel. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend recently. I know that I've been neglecting you." Rachel looked up at Quinn and shook her head in argument. "Don't Rachel, please. Just… can you come up here?"

Rachel looked skeptical, but slowly and surely she approached the stage and took her place beside her girlfriend. She was nervous. "What is this about Quinn?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Meeting you was the most important thing to ever happen to me Rachel. And I want you to know that I'll never take you for granted. I will always love and cherish you. And I won this," she reached up and removed the tiara from her head, "For you." Quinn placed tiara on Rachel's head.

"Quinn no, you won this."

"For you Rachel; it was always for you." Quinn took her attention her away from Rachel and back to the crowd. "Now, I know it's customary for the Prom King and Queen to share a first dance but I'm going to have to break tradition." Quinn took Rachel by the hand and escorted her to the dance floor. "I'm sorry Rachel. I wanted this to be a surprise."

"Giving me your tiara?"

"Don't act like you've never thought about what it'd feel like."

"I haven't." Quinn gave her a look. "Really, I just didn't want to have to share you." Quinn nodded and accepted the answer that Rachel gave her. She waited and dance, but she eventually got what she wanted. "And maybe, deep down, I have dreamt about what it would feel like. So thank you Quinn. I love you."

"Love you back."


End file.
